


Fuck The World (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Series: Married! Frerard Oneshots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Depression, Husbands, M/M, Past Abuse, gee thinks he doesn't deserve frank because he's a good husband, nothing physical tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Gerard was having one of his days, and is so thankful that he has Frankie with him now, unlike a few years ago when it was just him and his mental problems.





	Fuck The World (Frerard)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Knife Called Lust by Hollywood Undead
> 
> rewrote this so many times. just a little backstory to Gerard , and the effects it's had on the present time

Frank had gotten home from his dinner shift a little early, only nine in the evening, and was alarmed when he walked into the living room and saw all the lights off. Gerard always waited up when Frank had an early shift like tonight’s, sitting on the couch silently with a cup of coffee. He dropped his small bag by the door and walked to the hallway, the lights of there as well.

He didn’t speak as he walked to their shared bedroom and quickly knocked on the closed door, hearing nothing. “Gee?” he called, twisting the knob and opening it.

It was pitch black. Gerard never left the room this dark.

Frank was quick to shut the door, making sure to be quiet in case Gerard was asleep. But he was proving incorrect when he heard a sniffle from the queen bed, and the sound of shifting blankets. “Frankie?” He called quietly, voice hoarse, and Frank heard a hiccup. “Please…”

Frank walked over to Gerard’s side of the bed, barely seeing Gerard’s face, his mouth covered by the sheets and red hair a mess. His eyes, even if Frank couldn’t see them properly, were most likely puffy and red rimmed. “I’m here baby, okay?” he made sure he was touching Gerard so the elder knew he was there, gripping his hand through the sheets.

“Can you please hold me?” Gerard mumbled, sniffling. Frank only nodded and stood up, and climbed over Gerard and pulled the covers back to lie in the middle of the bed. Gerard quickly rolled over and stuffed his face into Frank’s chest, and Frank hugged him close, rubbing his hair.

“What happened?” Frank asked, knowing he had to do it to see if Gerard had taken his pills. He felt Gerard shake a little move slightly so he could speak without sounding muffled, leaning his head on Frank’s shoulder so it was facing his neck.

“Feeling bad again. Starting thinking about before I met you,” Gerard mumbled. “I tried taking my pills and just- lost it. I took a pill and came back to bed and cried a lot.” He rubbed his face against the side of Frank’s neck, opposite the scorpion tattoo. “I seriously don’t deserve you-“

“You deserve the world,” Frank cut him off, kissing his forehead. “Okay?”

“Okay…” Gerard’s voice was quiet before he kissed Frank’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you for taking your medication”

 

Frank knew Gerard could get bad, when the elder remembered about the man before Frank that had beaten him down and then left him in the dust. It left Gerard broken to pieces. He felt scared to leave his apartment to go shopping, prompting Mikey to come over to do it instead. He was practically drowning himself in alcohol, hatful thoughts, drugs and depression without anyone having a clue, thinking he was suffering from the same anxiety he had as a child.

That was until Mikey brought his friend Frank, who Gerard hadn’t met prior, to go shopping with him. When they turned up at Gerard’s and Frank met him, he knew he had to help.

Needless to say, he did


End file.
